Dimensiones descontroladas
by Oscuridad en las estrellas
Summary: Que pasa d con una batalla de sonic y eggman se descontrola las esmeraldas caos , las dimensiones traen nuevos personajes¿Que cosan seran las cosa que calleron del cielo?
1. Chapter 1

En un mundo de dimensiones alternas habia una dimencion con solo dos personas viviendo en el , pero eso mundo fue alterado por las energuias negativas de la esmerald caos que utilizo eggman

Ho ho ho ho erizo creo que estabes no tendras escapatoria- exclamo eggman sentado en su sala de controles

No lo creo eggman –Dijo Sonic , despues ase un Spind dahs y derrota a los robot

Podras aver derrotado a mis robot peones pero no podras derrotar a demonegg –Dijo el Eggman cuendo apreto un boton color rojo

En el aparato de forma circular debajo de el salieron las 7 esmeraldas caos con unos 3 bastones de electrisidad alrededor de las esmeraldas

Que – Que estas tratando de aser-Exclamo Sonic mientra veia las esmeralda

Ho ho ho haora con el poder negativo y positivo de las esmeralda voy a darle mas fuerza ami Demonegg-Grito eggman , apreto unos botones y tiro una palanca

Y iso que unos rayos salieran de las esmeraldas con todos los colores del arcoiris

Señor eggman las energuia positiva y negativa estan chocando-Grito Decoe

Esto va aser una explocion-Dijo desesperado Becoe

¡Que¡ Agan algo pardes inutiles-Grito con rabia Eggman

No podemos –Gritaron en Shock Decoe y Becoe

Q-Que pasando – dijo sonic cuando trataba de mantenerse en pie por los vientos que producian las esmeraldas

Se ecuchaban ruidos de cómo un terremoto la base de eggman estaba casi destruida y las esmeraldas caos estaban produciendo una energuia extraña en el cielo

S-S…oo…..nic me es-cuchas –Se escucho la voz de tails en el comunicador de sonic

Tails que esta pasando"Sonic dijo y trato de separar las esmeraldas del controlador de energuia

Sonic hay mucha energuia esto esta produciendo una colision cuantica –Exclamo Tails

Tails como vamos detener esto-dijo sonic cuando habrio el comunicador de su muñeca

N….-La transmicion fue cortada por los iones de las esmeraldas

Hubo una luz intensa en el cielo las nuves estaban cambiando a tono gris , todos de la cuidad de mobius se preguntaban que estaba sucediendo era caos total

-0.0...0...0.0.0..0.0.0...0.0.0...0.0..0.-

En una dimencion alterna donde los colores de luz y oscuridad estaban comvinados

Hermana-Dijo una gata Blanca de ojos Plateados con blanco

Escuchaste eso?-Pregunto LightDenis

No no e escuchado nada-Dijo otra gata de pelaje negro con ojos negros con carmesi

Todo el palacio se empezo a moverde de una manera nunca antes vista

Hermana salgamos todo se esta moviendo-Grtio Light denis desesperada

Aww pera Hermana esque toy en el ultimo nvl De residen Evil 4-Dijo Darkdanna despreocupadamente

Salgamos Haora-Dijo LightDenis cuando le apago el espejoreproductors

Ya ya-Dijo fastidiada Darkdanna

Las dos gatas salieron corriendo del palacio pero nunca esperaron que afuera el cielo , los arboles estaban de color brillantes tan brillantes que los colores oscuros ni se notaban

Q-Que esta sucediendo-Grito Darkdanna Sorprendida

N-NOLOSE¡, MORIREMOS¡ T-T-Grito Lightdenis

Mira eso-exclamo darkdanna apuntando un abujero negro que aparecio de la nada y absorvia todo a su paso

Asugetate-Grtio Darkdanna mientras se asugetaba de unos arbusto

HAAAAA QUE PARE NO LO SOPORTO MAS-Grito lightdenis

Pero el arbusto que estaba asujetada la gata negra se suelta y la gata se cae de uno de los agujeros

"Hermana"-Grito Lightdenis llorando , ella se suelta de los pilares y se cae al ollo negro

-...0...0.0..0.0..0.0.0-

Tails Tails me escuchas-Dijo Sonic cuando se trataba de asercar y separar las esmeraldas

Sonic-M-ira e-l cielo-Sono el comunicador

El erizo azul miro el cielo y vio dos cosas brilantes callendo del cielo _"que cosas son"penso sonic_

_P_ronto las esmeraldas dejaron de brillar y se detuvieron de emitir energuia

Que paso?-Se dijo sonic mirando las esmeraldas , pero ellas empesaron a flotar asta separarse y dirijiendose en otras direcciones

Sonic viste las cosas que se calleron del cielo , una de estas _estrellas _se calleron serca de 345km –Exclamo Tails

Pero no es ese lugar donde estan Amy , Cream , Neko,Vainilla, Tacami -Grito sonic y se fue corriendo para alla

-0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0..0.0..0.0.0...0-

En un paisaje de flores con una pequeña laguna , se escucho un estruendo que dejo a todos los que estaban paseando por ai atonitos

Miren –Dijo cream apuntanto el lugar donde callo la cosa extraña

Vamos-exclamo una gata pelirroja con una mini falda

Debe ser peligroso?-Dijo Vainilla "hija mejor quedate aca" le dijo a cream mientras que el chao miraba asia el lugar

Amy, Tacami Vienen?-Dijo neko

Estabien-Dijo Una leoparda con una falda morada y una chaqueta blanca

Y tu amy vienes?-La gata pelirroja le dijo a amy

OK¡ pero tengamos cuidado tengo un mal presentimiento-Exclamo amy , Todas se fueron corriendo para el bosque Chaox

Todas llegaron pero en ves de encontrarse por un meteorito se encontraron con una gata tirada en el suelo

Ayudemosla- Grito amy , se aserco a la gata

Que le habra pasado-Exclamo neko

HMmp que ropa mas rara?-Dijo tacami

Olle Olle Olle estas Biem?-dijo Amy

Uh? duele la gata negra se sento y habrio los ojos pero salto de shock en estado de terror

Que cosas son ustedes , Y adonde estoy –Grito La gata negra

Olle tranquilisate¡ no es forma de tratar a los demas-Dijo tacami cruzando los brazos

Y? Tu tienes nombre?-Pregunto neko

Nombre? Que es un Nombre-Pregunto la gata negra

Que no los recuerdas¡-Gritaron Amy Tacami y Neko almismo tiempo

Creo que no

-0..0.0..0.0..0...0...0..0.0.0..0.0-

Bueno Bueno aka esta mi segunda historia espero que les juste y tacami es el personaje inventado de Tacaema y Neko es el personaje Inventado de neko espero que les juste y Comenten ^^

PD y si quieren que agrege a sus personajes nuevos solo diganme


	2. Chapter 2

C-como que no recuerdas de donde vienes?-Dijo Amy mientras ayudaba a la gata negra a pararse

Nose creo que se me olvido –Dijo la gata negra

Mmm Ya entiendo te pegaste muy fuerte en la cabeza-Explico Tacami

Puede ser , como te encontramos hay tirada-Dijo Neko

Todas se fueron al lugar donde estaban crema , vainilla cheese

Oh chicas y como fue su busqueda?-Pregunto Vainilla

Bn-respondio Neko

Y? que encontraron – Pregunto Cream con su cheese aldado de ella

A ella –Respondio Amy

A ella?-Pregunto Vainilla mientras sacaba unos panes

H-hola?-dijo la gata negra

Hola n.n –Dijo Crem mientras se asercaba a la gata

Como te llamas pregunto-Cream mientras miraba a la gata

Nose-susurro la gata

Ella se pego en la cabeza y haora tiene amnesia-Exclamo Tacami

Ohh ya veo –Dijo Cream

Chao chao-Dijo chesse

Q-que es eso-Exclamo la gata negra y fue corriendo asta cheese , le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que el pobre chao pasaba de celeste a morado

Creo que tiene mucha fuerza-Dijo neko

Olle ten cuidado estas dejando a cheese morado-Exclamo Tacami

Uh? A losiento cheese esque eres tan bonito y esponjosito que me da ganas de darte otro abrazo-Dijo la gata negra mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al pobre chao

Chao-dijo cheese mientras quedaba morado

No tienes Hambre , umm jovencita-Dijo Vainilla

Estabien si usted dice-Dijo la gata negra mientra soltaba al chao

-0.0..0.0...0.0.0..0..0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0..-

En un Paisaje de rosas con arboles se encontraba una gata de pelaje Blanco llorando sin parar

WHAAAA HERMANNAAA ALGUIEEEN QUE ME AYUDDE-Grito Lightdenis mientras caminaba en el bosque

Snif* Snif* Adonde estoy T-T-Exclamo Lightdenis

Oh creo que estas en problemas-Exclamo Eggman adentro de un robot Gigante

AHHHH QUE ES ESO-Grito Lightdenis

Haora niña dame la esmeralda Caos-Dijo Eggman

Snif* Snif* Que quiere esta cosa-Mostro Lightdenis mientras atrás de la mano izquierda asi una bola de energuia positiva

Ho ho Haora pasalo niñita-mando eggman mientras iso que se moviera su Demonegg asia Lightdenis

No se la dare no confio en personas de froma de huevo y con bigote de forma de M-Grito Light denis y corrio hacia el robot atacandolo con bolas de energuia poderosas

Q-quien es esa chica-Exclamo Becoe mientra veia la ventana del robots

"Luz de la Galaxia"Grito Lightdenis y iso que rayos de electrisidad color blanco salieran del suelo atrapando al Robot

Que sucede , Becoe Decoe ataquenla-Grito Eggman

Señor los controles de la extremidade del robot no funcionan-Exclamo Decoe

"Andromeda Light" Exclamo lightdenis junto sus dos manos asta formar una espada de luz gigante "Xao Robot gigante" Dijo Lightdenis mientras saltaba atacando al robot

El robot se destrulle con eggamn , Decoe ,Becoe adentro

Q-quien es ella –dijo becoe mientras se paraba en el robot destruido

Como iso eso pregunto-Decoe mientras ayudaba apararse a eggman porque estaba de cabeza

Haora si no quieren que los ataquen diganme adonde estoy y que le isieron a mi hermana-Grito Lightdenis

_Hermana e? tonce creo que ella me sera util-penso eggman mientras decoe lo ayudaba a pararse de los escombros_

Niña solo estamos tratando de ayudar a este mundo y tu destruyes a mi ayudante-exclamo eggman

Que ayudar a este mundo?-pregunto Lightdenis

Si , este mundo esta gobernado por extrañas criaturas con poderes y son muy malignas-Dijo eggman fingiendo triztesa

Oh losiento esque estaba muy asustada y esta no es mi dimencion –susurro Lightdenis

Tonce tienes una hermana? Niña-pregunto eggman

Si pero ella fue absorvida en unos de los abujeros negros y desaparecio-Dijo Lightdenis y empezo a llorar otra vez

WAHHH LA QUIERO ENCONTRAR T-T LA EXTRAÑO MUCHO AUNQUE ELLA SEA OSCURIDAD Y YO LUZ –grito Lightdenis

Niña te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermana pero necesitaremos esa joya que tu tienes y las otras joyas-Dijo eggman mientra se asercaba a la gata blanca

Snif* Snif* enserio-Dijo Lightdenis

-0..0.0.0..0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0...0.0...0.0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0-

Tonce usted no recuerda nada? Pregunto Vainilla

No puedo recordar solo recuerdo que desperte en el lugar que estaba neko , amy , tacami –Dijo la gata

Bueno no se preocupe si quiere se puede quedar en mi casa –exclamo Amy

Encerio grax ^^-dijo la gata

A yo tambien le puede ayudar a comprar ropa –dijo neko mientras se comia un pan

Olle porque no te pones un nombre temporal para que te dijamos asi?-pregunto tacami

Nombre temporal? Mm Nose no se me ocurre ni uno-Dijo la gata

A ya se como te puede llamar temporalmente –Exclamo Amy mientras veia a la gata

Tamish –Dijo la Amy

Sii ese nombre te queda biem –Dijo Cream

Chao chao-dijo cheese

Ok tonce sera Tamish-Dijo la gata

Tonce tamish te justaria ir al centro mobius –pegrunto Neko con una cara jugetona

Jejeje siempre te justa ir para alla-suspiro tacami

Tonce Vamos de compras -exclamo feliz Amy

Mama puedo ir con ellas?-pregunto Cream

Estabien pero cuidate-dijo Vainilla y se acerca al chao "olle cheese quiero que cuides de cream y de las chicas ok aselo como un favor –dijo en tono amable vainilla a cheese

Chao chao-Dijo cheese

-0.0...0...0.0...0.-

El erizo cobalto se mantenia corriendo asta llegar en un gran ollo

_Que habra pobocado esto-penso sonic_

Sonic –exclamo Tails en el tornado x

El zorro de dos colas bajo el tornado a direccion de sonic y saco un aparato extraño para saber que tipo de energuia tenia ese ollo

Tails que estas asiendo?-pregunto sonic mientra se rascaba la cabeza

Que raro dice mi lector de energuia que este ollo lo causo una criatura de mayor energuia negativa que de las esmeraldas caos- Dijo Tails mientras investigaba mas

Mmm Crees que sea una criatura maligna?-pregunto sonic mientras se asercaba al ollo

Nose pero hay que averiguar-Dijo Tails

Buenotonce yo busco esa criatura del lado oeste y tu del noroeste-exclamo Sonic mientras se fue corriendo asta dejar una estela azul

-.0...0.0.0..0.0.0...00-

Espero que les alla justado y comenten ^^


	3. Chapter 3

En un centro demaciado grande con artos mubianos adentro de el y con casas comerciales , con cinema y muchas cosas hermosas para ver

Todo era muy gigante asta habia una pileta almedio del centro comercial

Wow esto es muy grande-exclamo Tamih mientras veia mas atenta al centro comercial

Vamos –Dijo Neko mientras agarro la mano de Tamish asta llevarla a una tienda que decia Girl"s City

Olle ,Olle Esperanos –Dijo tacami mientras corria detrás de neko

Vamos cream-dijo amy mientras se fue donde la tienda

La tienda adentro era color blanco con rozado y estaba llena de ropa para mujeres

Y para que es toda esa ropa pregunto Tamish mientra veia a neko con una pila de ropa que tenia ella en las manos

Quiero que te pruebes toda esta ropa paa ver como te queda-Explico Neko

Emm neko creo que ni yo podria probarme toda esa ropa en un dia-Dijo amy sorprendida

Tanta ropa-exclamo cream mientras caminaba atrás de neko para ayudarla a sostener la ropa

Que molestia si seguimos asi vamos a estar todo un dia entero aca-suspiro tacami mientras se apollaba en una pared con los brazos crusados

Y? adonde me pruebo la ropa ¿-pregunto tamish

Oh verdad que se me olvido que tu memoria se fue-Dijo neko y señalo donde estaban los provadores

-o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o-

En una base de forma de huevo y muy modrena que estaba cerca de las ruinas misticas

Se encontraba Eggman y Lightdenis en una habitacion de sillas metalisadas y una mesa de metal

_Que molesta estas sillas-Penso lightdenis cuando trataba de acomodarse bien en la silla_

Tonce como te llamas niña?-pregunto eggman sentado de lo mas rebien en la silla

Me llamo Lightdenis-Dijo la gata albina

Y de donde provienes-pregunto nuevamente Eggman

Provengo de una dimencion que es los limites de las energuias positiva y negativa toda esa dimencio fue creada por los choques de las energuias en la galaxia-Explico lightdenis aun tratando de acomodarse

Oh ya veo –Dijo eggman "y que le paso a tu hermana como no esta contigo"dijo eggman mientras comia un plato de comida de mobius

Que un dia yo senti que estaban moviendose toda las cosas y empeso Salir agujeros negro y uno absorvio a mi hermana y yo tambien me cai –Dijo Lightdenis con exprecion de triztesa

Que pena pero yo te ayudare de encontrarla esperemos que no le pase nada-Dijo eggman fingiendo preocupacion y mirando al suelo

Y como isiste ese poder tan asombroso cuando nos encontramos-Pregunto nuevamente eggman levantando una ceja

A que yo y mi hermana somos las hermanas que equilibramos las energuias positiva y negativas de la galaxia creo , y yo soy luz y ella oscuridad

Tonce ustedes utilizan las energuias positiva y negativa wow asombroso deben ser muy poderosas –Dijo eggman poniendose la mano en la barbilla

Bueno te puedes ir y si quieres te puedes quedar aca con todo el tiempo que justes pero no salgas porque las criaturas que te dije son ralmente malas –Dijo eggman con tono serio

Estabien y gracias por su Lightdenis y se fue de la habitacion

Becoe Decoe escucharon podremos utilizar las energuia negativa de la hermana de la niñita para darle poder a Demonegg pero tambien nesisitaremos las Esmeraldas Caos ,Quiero que ustedes se ganen tambien su confiansa-Exclamo Eggman

Sii-Exclamo Decoe

OK-dijo becoe

-0.0..0.0.0..0.0..0.0...0..0.0..00-

Tails encontraste algo en la ciudad Angel City –pregunto sonic desde su comunicador

No e encontrado nada pero lo raro que mi NerguiBlas detecta una energuia negativa serca del area-Dijo Tails

Mmm que raro , voy a seguir buscando-Dijo Sonic mientras se dirijia al centro comercial para ver si tenia suerte asta que entro al pateo de comida y encontro a las chicas

Sonikun –exclamo amy en tono de felicidad

Oh alla esta mister sonic-Exclamo Cream

Chao chao –dijo cheese mientras estaba volando

Soonikun-Decia amy asiendole señas a sonic para que fuera donde estaban

_Es amy , voy a preguntarle si no an visto nada sospechoso –penso sonic mientras corria donde la mesa que estaba amy_

Ola chicas-Dijo Sonic mientras se sentaba

Uh sonic yo sabia que el destino nos quiere ver juntos –Dijo amy mientras Habrazaba a sonic super fuerte

A-amy mi estas aficciando-Dijo sonic

Uh? o losiento sonic-Dijo amy

No importa no te procupes-exclamo sonic

Hola Sonic-Dijo Neko mientras comia un paquete de papa fritas

Hmm si ola-Exclamo tacami mientras miraba hacia otro lado

Hola mister sonic –Dijo Cream y su chao tambien creo que dijo ola

Chao Chao n-n

H-hola?-Casi susurro tamish con timides

Ola como te llamas

Tamish creo-Dijo la gata negra en tono bajito

¿Crees?-pregunto Sonic

Sonic lo que pasa que ella perdio su memoria por un golpe en la cabeza-explico Amy

Si la encrontramos en un gran ollo –Dijo Neko

En un ollo?-pregunto Sonic

Si en un ollo que salio de la nada en el parque chaox –Dijo tacami mientras volbio a mirar un anuncio ¿?

Que mal olle tamish y no recuerdas nada-Dijo sonic mientras miraba a la gata

No puedo recordar cuando trato solo recuerdo que me caigo de un ollo algo asi-explico Tamish

Ya veo , oigan m tendre que ir al taller de tails la veo alla-dijo Sonic

Espera sonic antes que te ballas-Dijo amy y le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonic se ruborisa

Es un amuleto de buena suerte chao-Exclamo Amy , Sonic se fue sin decir nada

Amy creo que te justa mucho –dijo neko

Sii lo amo tanto-explico amy

Uff si tuviera a Shadow aca , adonde estaras – exclamo neko en tono triztesa "pero bueno el es asi y yo se que le justo"-dijo neko

Austedes dos no las entiendo-suspiro tacami

Olle tamish tu no recuerdas si tenias novio-Dijo Cream

Chao chao –exclamo cheese

Nose pero creo que si ubiera tenido uno lo ubiera recordado-expreso tamish

-0..0.0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0...0..0-

Sonic se encontraba afuera del centro comercial y se estaba comunicando con Tails

Olle tails creo que encontre a la persona que estabamos buscando pero es buena –Explico sonic

A si ¿-pregunto Tails

Si pero ella perdio la memoria tenemos que ayudarla-Dijo Sonic

-0.0...0.0.0..00..0.0.0..0.0.0...-

Espero que le alla justado y me dio bloqueo de escritor o.o? mm que raro parese que si xD


	4. Chapter 4

En la casa de tails todo estaban reunidos esepto Knukles

Tonce nosotras la encontraron tirada en el parque chaox –dijo neko mientras alludaba a amy a cocinar

Si pero la encontramos inconciente y parese que se pego en la cabeza-explico Tacami mientras estaba en un rincon apartados de todos

Ya veo , tamish tu puedes recordar algo-pregunto tails y se sento junto a tamish

_Porque me asen tantas preguntas y porque tengo esta sensasion como si alguien me estubiera buscando " penso tamish_

No puedo recordar nada solo recuerdo a alguien gritando y un ollo algo asi- dijo tamish mirando al suelo

No te preocupes tamish nosotros te ayudaremos que recuperes la memoria- dijo sonic mientras lebantava el pulgar hacia arriba

Pip pip pip sono una maquina chica de tails mientras que decia energuia poderosa delante de ustedes

Mister Tails porque suena esta maquina-pregunto Cream

Esta maquina sabe a que distancia estan las energuia positiva y negativa de las esmeraldas caos , pero tambien puede presenciar otras energuias positivas y negativas

Wow increible debes ser un genio por aver inventado un aparato asi –exclamo tamish

Ay no me alages tanto –dijo tails

Podria ver esa maquina-pregunto tamish

Claro-dijo tails

Pero tamish toco esa maquina y sono energuia negativa al maximo y exploto , todos quedaron sorprendidos

q-que p-paso?-dijo tamish con el aparato destruido

creo que tienes energuia negativa en tu interior –explico Sonic sorprendido

eso es mentira yo no soy mala –grito tamish

tonce porque tienes esa energuia ¿-pregunto tails

no lo se-dijo tamish

olle tamish tratemos de buscar a alguien que te conosca y tratemos de investigar la energuia que tienes-dijo tacami

estabien pero yo no soy mala-grito tamish mentras veia a sonic

tamish yo no quise decir que eras mala-explico sonic mientras se rascaba la cabeza

_creo que no tube que responderle asi ademas ellos me estan ayudando-analiso tamish _

uh? sonic losiento no te quise gritar asi esque malimprete mal-dijo tamish con tono burlesco XD

a ok ¬-¬-exclamo sonic

todo quedo en silencio asta que amy trajo una torta grande a la mesa

espero que les juste neko me ayudo aserla – dijo amy

se ve deliciosa amy-exclamo sonic

-oooooooooooooo

En la base de eggman becoe y decoe tratanban que lightdenis no rompiera las cosas

Oigan y que es esto –dijo Lightdenis cuando lo toco lo rompio por su fuerza

Uh? losiento no quiese aserlo-exclamo Lightdenis cuando ponia abeza abajo en forma de disculpas

Lightdenis espero que te alla justado mis maquinas-suspiro eggman

Uuu me aburri que puedo aser , haora lo podre ayudar para salvar este mundo –exclamo Lightdenis

Claro pero tienes que juntar las esmeraldas Caos –explico eggman cuando veia con una cara de sorprendido por los resordenes que iso la gata blanca

Estabien y donde esta la primera esmeralda aver como se llamaba mm Master esmerald algo asi –pregunto lightdenis

Si esta en la isla flotante que ves en tu radar de la muñeca – dijo eggman mientras estaba en la sala de controles para arreilar las maquinas destruidas

Estabien ire haora y quiero conocer a esos traidores mm voy aser que la luz derrote su maldad –exclamo lightdenis mientras se iva en camino a la master esmerald

_Esta niña es tan facil de engañar –penso eggman_

Haora te prodre derrotarte maldita rata azul hohohohohoh-rio eggman mientras Lightdenis estaba afuera de la base

-¡-

No voy a actualizar luego por las pruebas solemne sorry u-u


	5. Chapter 5

En una isla flotante con arta vegetacion habia un templo con una persona cuidando la gran joya verde en la noche

_El sera unos de los traidores que me conto el Doc eggman-penso Lightdenis mientras esperaba el momento preciso para quitarle la joya_

En ese instante la Master esmeralda empeso a brillar en un tono blanco

Que esta pansando – exclamo Knuckle mientras miraba los arboles serca de la master esmeralda

El el echina empezo a buscar si habia alguien asta que escucho unos ruidos de pajaros y se fue asta la master esmeralda

_Eso estubo serca pero no es tan fuerte creo aunque son raros sus puños tendre que tener cuidado – Penso Lightdenis mientras se asercaba el lugar pero la master esmeralda otra ves brillo con mas intensida y knuckles se fijo en eso _

Quien esta hay-grito el edchidna en posicion de batalla

Arriba de unos arboles se escucho el crujir de las ramas y se vio algo bajar rapida mente del arbol mas cercano a la master esmeralda

Je je je creo que el ataque sorpresa no funciono , Haora maldito traidor adonde esta mi hermana- Grito Lightdenis mientras tenia dos bolas de energuia puras

De que hablas yo nose adonde esta tu hermana-dijo Knuckle mientras se preparaba para la batalla por venir

Crees que te creo a alguien que traiciono a doctor eggman –grito Lightdenis y ataco a knuckle con sus bolas de energuias

El edchidna no se quedo quieto y se aserco a la gata para darle un puñetaso pero ella lo esquiba rapidamente

Creo que esto es perdida de tiempo –dijo lightdenis ella empeso a poner sus manos asia arriba y salieron rayos de electrizidad atraparan a Knuckles pero el no grito de dolor solo lo aguanto

Crees que eso me afecta yo puedo soportar un electro shock asta de tres millones – exclamo Knuckle mientras soprotaba los rayos

La gata quedo sorprendida por eso y solo exclamo "Maldicion esto va ser mad difil de lo que esperaba" despues de eso Knuckles se salio de los rayos y le dio un golpe en el estomago asiendo que Lightdenis se recogiera un poco por el dolor

Haora niñita dile a eggman que el plan que esta asiendo no le funcionara – grito Knuckle mientras veia a Lightdenis .Pero la gata lo miro con enojo mientras que sus hojos se ponian brillantes

Lightdenis se levanto riendo " ajajaja crees que eso me derrotara maldito traidor" y puso sus dos manos juntas asiendo una espada " Andromeda Light" exclamo asercandose a Knuckle

Un brillo tan fuerte de la master esmeralda iso detener el ataque de lightdenis y aparecio Tikal y el Perfect Chaos

El Perfect Chaos atrapo a Lightdenis

Lightdenis no ataques a Knuckles –Exclamo Tikal mientras se ponia atrás del Perfect Chaos

Maldicion mas traidores – Grito con rabia la gata y utilizo su fuerza para que el Perfect Chaos la soltara

Ella mientras se fue corriendo dijo " Malditos seres malignos" . se fue de la isla

Tikal que ases aca – pregunto Knuckles

Es una larga historia creo que conociste unas de las Hermanas del equilibrio – Dijo tikal asercandose a knuckles con su Perfect Chaos

Hermana del equilibrio? – pregunto el echidna`

La casa de amy estaba con un color amarillo y con pintas de blanco . Habian cuatro salas una la de estar , la piesta de tacami y la de neko . La pieza de alfondo era la de amy

Tacami estaba leyendo un libro de cómo recuperar la memoria de un Amnesiado . Neko y amy se fueron a comprar cosas para la cena

"Tacami crees que algun dia recupere la memoria- dijo en tono de triztesa Tamish

Tacami dio vuelta su silla y miro a la gata que estaba sentada en un sillon " En este libro dice que las personas con Amnesia les tienes que dar un tiempo para que recuperen la memoria"

"Y en ese libro dice en cuanto tiempo aproximada mente uno recupera la memoria" - dijo tamish mientras veia la ventana serca del sillon

En ese momento la ventana que miraba tamish se vio a cinco personas asercandose a la casa " Tacami creo que amy invito unos amigos" dijo Tamish mientras veia a los desconocidos asercandose mas a la casa

"Que pero si Amy no me a dicho nada " Tacami dijo , se aserco a la ventana y escucho un ruido

La puerta se habrio demasiado fuerte que se llego romper , aparecieron cinco personas el mas grande era una jirafa con gabardina negra y todos los demas estaban encapuchados de color negro

Uno con cuchilla le grito a tacami " Ya entregen las cosas de valor " dijo amenasando pero tacami no se asusta por eso

" Ladrones " susurro tacami , tamish siente miedo sobre eso y tacami le susurra que se esconda ella se encarga

" bueno , bueno tenemos a una que se ase la valiento pudiste ser mas inteligente como tu amiga " exclamo otro con forma de cerdo

" HMmp crees que ustedes me asustan yo se como desaserme de tipos como ustedes" grito Tacami mientras se ponia en posision de pelea

" Creo que nos divertiremos con ella" exclamo el ladron mas bajo de todos

Tamish estaba escondida en la pieza de amy " tengo miedo porque siento como si no tuviera que tener miedo a la osscuridad de ellos" susurraba para si misma

Asta que se escucho un desgarrador grito de tacami . La gata salio de la sala asta ver los ladrones con tacami inconciente

"Que le isieron " Grito Tamish mientras veia a los ladrones

" ja ja ja creo que ella no se dio cuenta que yo estaba atrás" exclamo el ladron mas bajo

Tamish se enojaba a cada minuto mas y mas " sueltala " susurro la gata mientras miraba abajo

" Crees que le aremos caso a una niña cobarde" exclamo con tono burlesco el jefe de los ladrones mientras tenia a tacami agarrada de su chaqueta

" Jefe usted es el mas malo de todos " exclamo con alegria el cerdo

" DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAN ESTUPIDOS LADRONES" grito mas fuerte Tamish mientras que sus ojos se volbian rojos

Unos de los ladrones se aserco a tamish para golpearla pero sintio que una fuerza oscura que le asia tener temor de ella

" j-jefe algo le esta ocurriendo "- dijo la garza mientras ponia sus ojos en estado de shock

La gata susurraba "_Ustedes creen que eso es ser malo , Haora yo jugare a ser mala _"Abismo de la Oscuridad " grito tamish mientras lebantaba la cara con sus ojos rojos , aparecio una oscuridad tan profunda en la sala que los ladrones gritaran de agonia y miedo al mismo tiempo

Tamish al visto eso se reia nomas "HAORA LARGANSE DE ACA A LOS MATARE"

Los ladrones aun con miedo se fueron corriendo de la casa asta encontrarse en una esquina con Amy y Neko

"Amy cuidado " dijo Neko mientras pasaban los ladrones corriendo

"Gracias neko casi me golpean" exclamo amy pero unos de los ladrones se detenio y le dijo con tono serio " No se aserquen a esa casa hay un moutro" y se fue con los demas

" un moutro " pregunto Neko

"O no esa es mi casa ¡ Tacami , Tamish ¡" Exclamo amy mientras se iva corriendo asta su casa

"olle esperame" dijo Neko mientras corria atrás de Amy

**Porfin Sali de vacaciones que emocion , Haora podre escribir con mas calma los fic ^^ espero que les alla justado **

**Atte**

**Darkdanna**


	6. Chapter 6

Amy y Neko corrieron rapidamente a la casa pero nunca esperaron ver a tacami inconciente en la esquina pero no encontraron a Tamish¡

Tacami estaba despertando pero siente que su mano estaba temblando _"Porque siento como si ubiera estado en un lugar oscuro"_

"Que te ocurrio" pregunto amy mientras tenia un botiquin de primeros auxilios

Tacami se lebanto con dificulta y miro la sala " Unos ladrones querian asaltar la casa "

Amy le pone una venda en la cabeza a Tacami donde le pegaron con el florero

Neko estaba viendo si estaba Tamish escondida pero no la encontro " Olle tacami que le paso a Tamish"

"¡Q-que no esta en la casa¡" dijo la leoparda

En la ciudad de Angel City estaba Tamish caminando "Yo no soy un moutro es mentira" pero ella se detenio y se sento en la calle para llorar en silencio

_Lo que le ise a esos hombre no tiene perdon" _pensaba mientras lloraba en la calle pero escuho unos ruidos de maquinas provinientes en la otra esquina

La gata corrio , vio a cinco robot gigantes buscando algo asta que uno la apunta y comienza a asercarse a ella

"P-pero que que son esas cosas" exclamo Tamish mientras se corria despacio asia atrás pero un robot se abalanzo contra ella

Los cinco robot empesaron a corralar a la gata " No puede ser este es mi fin " susurro mientras cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor

No paso nada, ella abrio los ojos y encontro un erizo negro con frangas rojas en sus puas "Estas bien "Pregunto el erizo negro

"Si , tu eres Shadow cierto? Neko me a contado de ti"- Tamish dijo mientras veia al erizo –"gracias por ayudarme y que eran esas cosas

"Son unos de los robot de eggman" – exclamo el erizo con indiferencia

Tamish se aserco mas al robot pero uno la agarro de la mano –" Pip objetivo localizado" – se apaga

La gata visto eso se aleja del lugar lentamente " Shadow me podrias aser un favor , diles a Amy , Neko , Cream y Tacami que fueron grandes amigas " – despues de eso se va dejando a shadow en el lugar de los robot

En la isla flotante despues de la pelea Tikal y Knuckles empezaron a hablar sobre lo que esta sucediendo

"Las hermanas del equilibrio son dos seres que regulan la oscuridad y la luz del universo" Dijo tikal mientras estaba sentada arriba de la master esmeralds

Knuckle cruzo sus manos "Pero porque estan aca" pregunto mirando a Tikal

"Eso ni yo lo se pero hay que tener cuidado cuando el ser de la oscuridad pasa mucho tiempo sin con su hermana alterna su poder podria destruir el mundo y lo mismo pasaria para el ser de la luz , y ocurriria una colision que la galaxia no soportaria " Expreso Tikal en una manera muy preocupada

"Tengo que avisarle a los demas" – Knuckle mientras miraba a tikal

Tikal y el Perfect Chaos empesaron a brillar " Creo que mi tiempo se termina, Porfavor arreilen este problema la esmeralda Caos tambien esta colisionando por las energuias positivas y negativas" exclamo tikal y desaparecio en un az de luz

El echidna se fue corriendo del lugar , pero vio que la esmeralda Master estaba brillando mas fuerte que antes

"Tengo que apurarme"

"Maldicion si no ubiera bajado la guardia " Exclamo son frustacion tacami mientras serraba los puños con fuerza

Amy se comienza a preocupar "No fue tu culpa si quieres puedes quedarta aca yo y Neko vamos a Buscar a Tamish" Dijo mientras estaba alfrente de la puerta

Tacami se lebanto "Yo tambien ire"

"No puedes estas herida mejor descansa " dijo neko mientras miraba la leoparda "No te preocupes nosotras no encargaremos"

La leoparda se sienta en el sillon "Ok estabien me quedare aca" exclamo con enojo

Amy y neko se fueron de la casa degandola a cuidado de tacami pero ellas fueron a buscar en la ciudad

Amy se aserca a una pequeña plaza oscura que no se veia nada y ve los cincos ladrones sentados en unas bancas

La eriza visto eso saco su martillo Piko-Piko , se aserca a los ladrones con cautela

"Ustedes son lo mismo que vimos que le isieron a la gata que estaba en mi casa-exclamo amy mirando a los ladrones

La jirafa que aun no se sacaba el miedo se lebanto de la banca "No le isimos nada a ese Moutro ella casi nos mata"

"Casi los mata" amy susurro mientras veia al ladron mas bajo con una herida en su pierna y los demas ladrones con cara de susto

Pero los ladrones empesaron a tartamuriar cuando vieron a neko que venia rapidamente donde amy

"¡Es ella corran¡" y se fueron todos rapidamente como gallinas

Neko llego intrigada "Que le paso a esos Hombres" dijo con cara sorprendida

"No lo se" expreso la eriza mientras veia a neko

La gata pelirroja empezo a ver la plaza para buscar un rastro " Bueno empezemos a buscar a otra parte"

Shadow llego en las sombras "No creo que sea necesario Neko"

Neko vio atrás de ella y encontro al erizo negro " Oh sahdow porfin te veo estaba preocupada por ti" corre donde esta el y le da un abrazo

"Shadow porque dice que no es necesario" pregunto Amy con los brazos cruzados

**:D:D:D::D:D::D:D::D No quiero saber mi promedio osino me mataran xd**


	7. Comienzo

Neko estaba abrazando muy fuertemente a Shadow y el trata de que ella no lo abraze "Neko me podrias dejar de abrazar"Dijo shadow mientras miraba a neko

"estabien pero shadow prometeme que no vas a desapareser tanto tiempo y que me iras a visitar" Dijo neko mientras tenia las manos en las caderas

"esta bien" suspiro Shadow

Amy sintiendo celos de esa ecena comienza hablar "Porque dices que no tenemos que ir a buscar a tamish si es nuestra amiga" expreso la eriza cortantemente

Shadow se ponia en una pocision de misterio "Ella me dijo que ustedes fueron sus mejores amigas y se fue"

Amy se puso a pensar mientras que neko le caian unas lagrimas

_No sera por los ladrones _

Neko se seco las lagrimas "Shad me harias un favorcito porfavor" dijo mientras veia al erizo jugetonamente

Si-dijo shadow mientras miraba asia otro lado mientras se ruborizaba

"Podrias ayudarnos a encontrar a Tamish" –pregunto la gata pelirroja

Shadow volbio a mirar asia neko y solo respondio "ya bueno"

Neko tu y shadow vallan a buscar a tamish mañana es tarde , yo le ire a avisar a Sonic y a Tails –exclamo amy enojada

"Que le pasa" susurro Neko

"Ni idea" respondio Shadow

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Un nuevo dia para la Ciudad de Angel city , las calles estaba inundado de personas algunas con prisa otras tratando de comprar , pero la gata negra era la unica que estaba escondida en una esquina

Tamish estaba viendo a esa multitud asta que siente que le da hambre "_tengo que buscar algo para comer pero que?_

La gata negra vio una tienda que vendian panes , ella entro y saco unos panes pero antes que se pudiera comerse uno el que vendia la detiene

"Señorita usted tiene anillos para pagar " exclamo un perro gordo con cara de pocos amigos mientras asugetaba la mano de Tamish

"Que es pagar" pregunto confundida Tamish mientra miraba al panadero

La gente que estaba comprando se empezaron a reir de la repentina respuesta de Tamish

"Usted es tonta o se ase" grito fuerte el panadero mientra agarraba la mano de tamish mas fuerte

La gata se empiesa a enojar ¿Qué tenia de gracioso y porque el era asi con ella que le habia echo? Asta que sus ojos se ponen rojos y bota fuertemente al panadero mientras que la gente se quedaba callada

**U-usted Nunca me dija tonta **– Grito Tamish mientras que la gente se asustaba pero no podian salir una oscuridad inunda la sala y todos gritan

La gata confundida por eso se va corriendo del lugar impactada no sabia que aser lo unico que sabia que era realmente peligrosa

P-porque me estoy enojando con mas frecuencia-preguntaba tamish asi misma

X x x x x xx x x x xx x x x x x x xx x x x X

Knuckle habia llegado a la casa de Tails necesitaba contarles sobre lo que dijo Tikal antes que desapareciera

Knuckle habia golpeado artas veces la puerta pero parecia como si no ubiera nadien asta que un zorro de dos colas habia avierto

"hola Knuckle que pasa" – pregunto medio confundido Tails porque no era muy frecuente que el echidna viniera para su casa

Tails dejo que Knuckle entrara a la casa y el comenzo hablar en un tono serio

"Tails no an visto nada de lo inusual , la esmeralda caos se esta descontrolando por dos energuias " Dijo Knuckle mientras mostraba una esmeralda caos que brilla en un tono blanco con oscuro

"Que raro no a pasado nada , Ah espera ase tres dias amy , neko y tacami encontraron a una chica que perdio la memoria " respondio Tails mientras miraba esa esmeralda caos

Knuckle se puso en forma pensativa "Ella podria ser unas de las hermanas del equilibrio" dijo

"Hermanas de que" pregunto mas confundido Tails mientras veia intrigadamente a su amigo

"Si no la encontramos podria suseder cosas malas al universo" Dijo Knuckle en un tono serio , Tails se sorprendio por lo que dijo rojo

X x x x x x x x x X

Neko , Amy fueron para donde estaba Tacami pero amy tubo que salir para

Comprar cosas de comer , Shadow estaba buscando sobre el paradero de Tamish y porque eggman la queria atrapar

Sonic entro a la casa de amy pero se encontro con Neko viendo la television para ver si tamish estaba en la ciudad mientras que Tacami tenia una venda en la cabeza

"Valla que paso aca" pregunto sonic sorprendido

Tacami vio a sonic y empeso a decirle lo que estaba pasando . "Ya veo tonce todo paso por esos ladrones " exclamo el erizo cobalto

"Si todo fue mia culpa si ubiera utilizado mi lanza " Dijo tacami mientras miraba asia otro lado

"Tacami no fue tu culpa " dijo neko

Sonic estaba pensando si podria ser obra de eggman "Yo tambien las ayudare . y donde esta amy a todo esto" pregunto

La gata pelirroja miro a sonic con una sonriza oreja a oreja "valla nuestra amiga te tiene muy enganchado verdad sonikuun"exclamo Neko e iso que el erizo se ruborize

"Je je ni sueñes neko"-dijo sonic ocultando que era un poco verdad-"Creo que me voy a buscar a Tamish dile a Amy saludos por mi parte"-dijo sonic y se fue corriendo del lugar

"Estabes le atinaste Neko"expreso la leoparda mientras miraba la television pero algo le sorprendio un noticiero

"Una saribuella estaba dando el reportaje –Esta mañana ubo un accidente en la panaderia Mokoshi , una persona desconocida entro a la panaderia e iso que veinte personas quedaran heridas , otras con estado de hipoternia y algunas con lesiones sicologicas

El mas afectado fue el panadero de la tienda , según su declaraciones fue una gata negra con ojos negro carmesi lo ataco dejandolo en un lugar oscuro

Si alguien ve una personas con esta caracteristicas porfavor reportarselo a la policia , se dice que ella es muy peligrosa

Y en otras noticias – Despues de eso Tacami apago la television sorprendida "No puede ser sera"

¡Tamish¡-Dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la base de eggman se veia a el contrullendo una maquina con 8 esferas

"Ho ho falta solo los objetos faltantes"exclamo el hombre huevo

"Señor eggman tenemos que soportar mas a esa gata"-exclamo Decoe mientras miraba las salas destruidas por la gata

"Claro aun sirve y quiero que se ganen su confianza" –Ordeno eggman mientras veia unos cables de la maquina

Becoe y Bokkun suspiraron por la respuesta de eggman y se fueron

Luego llego Lightdenis con trees esmeraldas caos "Doctor eggman trage trees esmeralda caos , pero estan brillando raro" –Dijo exclamo la gata blanca

"Pasame esas esmeralda y descansa , porque pronto derrotaremos al lider de los seres oscuros" Dijo el doctor eggman mientra trabaja en su maquina

La gata se miro las manos y tenia su luz muy sobresalien demasiado peligroso "Doctor eggman , no mejor olvidelo " se fue mirando sus manos mientras que afuera de la base salian rayos de luz pequeños

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el mercadito donde estaba amy tenian artas cosas para comer y de cocinar pero habia una television chica mostrando esa noticia

"P-pero que , no puede ser hay que encontrar a Tamish luego"susurro Amy mientras sostenia su carrito de comida

La gente empeso hablar sobre el tema y algunos empesaron a decir qe no le tenian miedo y que la atraparian , pero otros se estaban asustando por eso

Persona 1 : Hay que atraparla ya tenemos artos peligros con eggman para que venga ella –exclamo un cliente mientras veia la noticias

Persona 2 : Creo que sonic la podra atrapar

Persona 3 : Esto es preocupante deverian llamar a los de la G.u.N

Amy de escuchar eso pago lo que tenia que llebar y se fue asta la casa para contarle a neko y Tacami

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la casa de Vainilla estaba Cream con su madre en una sala

El pequeño chao se estaba enfermando con una fiebre super alta , las coneja se estaban preocupando por el chao

"Mama crees que cheese se ponda bien"-dijo Cream mientras miraba al chao con preocupacion

"Si , no te preocupes hija are todo lo posible"-respondio Vainilla mientras le ponia un pañuelo mojado a cheese


	8. Misterios y preocupaciones

Despues de lo ocurrido Knuckle y Tails empesaron a buscar a tamish para comprobar si era una de las hermanas del equilibrio

Tonce esto es terrible-exclamo Tails mientras buscaba en el centro comercial

No tenemos tiempo , cada minuto que pasa es un minuto mas para la destruccion- Dijo Knuckle mientras buscaba en el segundo piso pero atraves del espejo vio un echidna negro con ojos grises

Knuckle extrañado ve otraves en el espejo pero no vio nada extraño esta ves asta que escucha a personas gritando

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamish estaba en el bosque se estaba escondiendo toda la gente le decia moutro , pero antes que se trasladara a otro lugar escucho una voz atrás de ella

"Wow cariño tantas cosas as echo en menos de unos dias- Rouge suspiro mientras miraba a la gata-"Creo que tendre que llevarte a G.U.N"

"P-pero yo ne echo nada –"NO ES MI CULPA ENTIENDES Y ESTOY CANSADA DE GENTE COMO TU QUE ME BUSCA SIN SENTIDO-Tamish expreso con los ojos rojos mientras trataba de alegarse cuidadosamente del lugar

Pero antes antes que Rouge pudiera hacer algo atrás de su sombra salio otra rouge pero color oscuro y con una sonriza maligna que se dibujaba en sus labios

"Señorita rouge te quiero presentar tu oscuridad que tienes–Tacamish dijo con una voz grave –"Haora usted se deja de perseguirme y le prometo que no le are tanto daño

"Crees que con eso me podras ganar estas equivocada"- exclamo rouge mientras estaba en pocision de pelea

Tacamish se curzo de brazos y miro al suelo "Creo que esa es tu decision , Bueno la aceptare – BlackRouge atacala

La rouge falsa trato de ahorcar a la verdadera pero antes que pudiera a verdadera rouge se suelta y trata de darle una patada pero la traspasa

_Pero que no le puedo pegar , haora que ago-_Rouge penso mientras via a la falsa rouge

La gata negra vio a rouge con compacion –"Ja ja ja te justo la broma , Pero su vuelbes a perseguirme no dudare en aser que tu propia oscuridad te mate

Rouge lebanto su mirada donde estaba la falsa pero la sombra desaparecio en un humo de oscuridad

Tamish se aserco a rouge y la ayudo a levantarse –" Creo que en esta me pase un poco de la raya- despues de eso la gata bajo su mirada y cambio a una mirdada que daba terror

"Haora no aras nada imprudente cierto rouge"

Rouge estaba atonita no sabia si pensar que era buena o mala , nunca habia esperado que alguien fuera enemigo la ayudara a lebantarse

"No te lastime verdad"-pregunto tamish mientras veia el brazo de rouge

No me latismaste , espera me estoy confundiendo tu me querias atacar no?-pregunto rouge mas confundida que nunca

Claro que no , no seas tonta yo nunca haria eso solo fue que estaba un poco asustada- Tamish dijo mientras trataba de ocultar que era un poco verdad

" Mejor me voy adios rouge " – se despidio tamish asta que su mirada cambio – " espero que te cuides muy bien , Ah si tambien en estos momentos tus superiores te estaran tratando de comunicar con tigo por un problema de la ciudad – expreso tamish asta que se fue corriendo a la ciudad tambien

La murcielaga no sabia si era verdad asta que su comunicador de su muñeca comenzo a sonar

"Rouge tenemos problemas en la ciudad "- hablo una voz en el comunicador

"Voy para alla"-respondio rouge

"_pero como ella supo lo que iva a suceder"-penso rouge mientras volaba hacia la ciudad_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic se encontraba en el gardin chao

_Bueno aca encontraron a tamish entonce seria normal que estubiera aca-_sonic penso mientras tenia su mano en la barbilla

Pero antes que sonic pudiera ir hacia otro lugar siente una vos fria que le habla justo en el oido

"jejeje creo que aca minuto que pasa te conviertes en dark-asta que la vos desaparicio e iso que sonic quedara en shock

_Pero como si yo no e utilizado la energuia negativa de la esmeralda caos-_Sonic penso mientras que se estaba comenzando asustar por el echo que podria ser verdad

-Flash jack-

Era un dia oscuro , los pajaros no cantaban solo las cigarras tocaban un tono trizte , pareciera como si algo malo iva a ocurrir

Sonic se estaba desesperando eggman habia llegado demaciado lejos

"HO HO HO HAORA SONIC QUE VAS HACER SI TUS AMIGUITOS ESTAN INCONSCIENTES" dijo burlandose eggman mientras miraba al erizo atraves de su robot gigante

Pero sonic no se detubo en peliar aunque tuviera muchas heridas en su cuerpo pero unos de los robot de eggman apuntaba a amy con su pistola laser

Despues no podia recordar solo recordaba que vio a eggman herido y a bokkun escondido con temor mientras que decoe y becoe estaban inconcientes

-Fin del Flash Jack-

_No , no dejare que eso ocurra de nuevo lo prometi por mis amigos_-penso sonic mientras se fue a buscar ah otro lugar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En las partes mas oscuras de la Ciudad angel city era unos de los sitios que se juntaban todos los ladrones con corazones malos y el lugar mas temido por la poblacion

Shadow estaba buscando en esos lugares asta que llego a un bar donde se escuchaban gritos de personas

El entro hacia el bar pero encontro que habia gente inconciente pero no habia nada fuera de lo normal asta que el vio un espejo y encontro que no aparecio su reflejo

_Pero que esta pasando –penso shadow mientras estaba viendo su reflejo asta que algo trato de atacarlo por detrás pero el lo esquibo facilmente_

"Que quieres"-grito shadow mientras veia la sala vacia asta que se lebantaron sombras del suelo

Unas de las sombras trato de atacar a shadow asta que lo traspaso y las demas sombras desaparecieron

Shadow despues de eso quedo confundido , asta que un tigre que estaba inconsciente se despertaba

Uh?que paso–Dijo el tigre

Ustedes estaban inconsciente-respondio shadow mientras ayudaba al tigre – me puede esplicar que paso?

Vino La misma niña que habian dicho que era peligrosa e iso que algo saliera como sombras y dijo que era nuestra oscuridad asta que ella grito de dolor en la cabeza y se fue dejandonos insconcientes-exlico el tigre

Shadow penso "_porque oh no habra sido tamish?"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Amy se fue asta la casa para encontrarse con neko y tacami

"Amy esto es malo algo le esta pasando a tamish"-Dijo neko con tono preocupado

"Tenemos que irla a buscar "-decia amy mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa

Tacami se lebanto y saco su lanza "Estabien tonce yo ire al este de la ciudad"

Neko y amy asintieron con la cabeza asta queen la televicion dieron un reportaje de emergencia

Estamos aca para decirles a todas las familias que no salgan de su casa hay criaturas negras que atacan a cualquier persona que se encuentran y las dejan en inconscientes

Porfavor las autoridades dicen que no salgan y tengan –

Despues de eso neko apago la televicion

"Bueno si algunas de nosotras la encuentra juntemonos aca a las 7:00 pm "-Dijo amy mientras se iva

Tacami y neko tambien salieron corriendo en lugares diferentes

xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la base de eggman estaban las esmeraldas caos brillando extrañamente y Lightdenis estaba en una esquina sonriendo extrañamente

Decoe se aserco "Olle que te pasa"

NO TE DES UN PASO MAS O TE MATO-grito aterradoramente Lightdenis

Becoe se aserco lentamente hacia la gata blanca pero ella se aleja "Light que ocurre" pregunto el robot

Lightdenis se arrodillo llorando y solo susurraba "_si no encuentro a mi hermana esto esto" _

Esto que?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo los robots

ESTO VA A TERMINAR EN TRAGEDIA-dijo alarmada la gata mientras lloraba

Lightdenis se paro y empeso a reir "** ja ja ja ja ja ja **

Becoe y Decoe se empesaron a asustar por el comportamiento raro de ella asta que atrás de ellos salieron rayos de luz y despues se pararon

Lightdenis se dejo de reir cuando sus ojos se volbieron normales "Uh que paso aca chicos jeje porque tan asustados?-pregunto

"Te sientes bien light? –pregunto becoe aun con miedo

"claro porque lo dise "- respondio la gata blanca

"No por nada "-dijo decoe mientras miraba al otro robot extrañado

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la isla flotante habian chaos que estaban en el suelo como si estubieran enfermos por algo extraño y en la master esmeralda brillava en tonos oscuros con blancos

Pero atrás de la esmeralda aparece un portal y sale un conejo color café oscuro con ojos dorados

_Mierda me tengo que apurar antes que suceda –_penso el desconocido mientras trataba de encontrar algo

****

**O.o Quien sera el desconocido ¿ sera bueno o malo?**

**Porque tamish y Lightdenis estan tan bipolares O:o**

**Y quien le dijo eso a Sonic O:o**

**¿Por qué sere tan preguntona XD?**

**Bueno espero que les alla justado y sorry por la gramatica T_T esque jeje tengo menos edad la que creen ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

Se veia edificios grandes , los autos estaban estacionados y la ciudad parecia desolada esepto en los espejos que se veian sombras que sonreian

"_Que esta pasando"_Neko penso mientras veia los espejos de la ciudad asta que se detiene y siente que algo la esta mirando

Ella empieza a mirar para todos lados per no habia nada asta que cuatros sombras salen del suelo

"Pero que son esas Cosas" casi grito neko

Unas de las sombras se aserco rapidamente a neko pero antes que la pudieran golpearla ella la esquiba y le pega una patada por detrás pero salian mas sombras en el suelo y en el espejos de la ciudad

_No podre contra todos , tengo que escapar_

Neko empeso a correr y esquibando las sombras que venian por detrás asta que un grupo de sombra la dejo arinconada

"Salgan estupidas sombras" – grito neko e iso un campo de fuerza pero las sombras trataban de traspasar el campo de fuerza

Pero antes que pudieran un conejo con capucha negra que les tapava los ojos y las orejas que las tenia caidas movio las manos e iso que desaparecieran las sombras

"Q-quien eres tu "-Neko dijo mientras miraba al conejo

"Eso no te incumbe pero tu as visto una gata negra de ojos carmesi"-pregunto el extraño mientras se asercaba mas a neko

"Si porque " respondio neko

El conejo se saco la parte de arriba de la capucha "Necesito encontrar a la luz o la oscuridad osino todo se va " – miro hacia abajo

"Todo que " pregunto confundida neko

A destruir-respondio el conejo mientras miraba asia la gata pelirroja "Yo soy unos de los seres que controla el tiempo pero una interferencia no me esta dejando utilizar todos mis poderes y no puedo detenerlas en el estado que estan

Neko estaba mas confundida por eso pero antes que pudiera aser una pregunta mas salieron dos sombras gigantes

"Mierda , ase un campo de energuia niña – el conejo ordeno a neko pero ella se molesto

"NO ME DIGAS NIÑA Y NO SOY TU SIRVIENTA- grito mientras le salia humo en la cabeza

La sombra con forma de moutro mas grande le dio un combo al conejo tirandolo con una fuerza descomunal en la pared

"AHHHHH"-Se quejo

Neko corrio donde estaba el conejo y se puso delante de el para aser un campo de energuia pero las dos sombras seguian golpeando fuertemente el escudo

"Levantate , Levantate estamos en problemas"-Neko dijo y miro al conejo

El conejo se lebanto y salio del escudo "Final del tiempo" – despues de decir esas palabras el tiempo se detenio para todos ecepto para neko y el

"Maldicion utilize mucho poder- se quejo _ " corre no podemos contra ellos

"Pero"

"Nada de peros niña vamonos"-grito el conejo y tomo de la mano a neko para que corriera

Despues de eso el conejo llebo a neko a un callejon sin salida pero ya no habian mas espejos y sombras

"Olle quien te crees que puedes agarrarme la mano asi "-grito neko mientras le gritaba mas fuerte al conejo –"ESTUPIDO Y NO ME LLAMES NIÑITA ME LLAMO NEKO APRENDETELO ES NEKO

el no la pesco y se sento a descansar pero miraba a neko "gracias a ti gaste toda mi energuia , muchas gracias niñita

neko le empeso a caer mas mal el hombre misterioso

"A Si no me llamo estupido soy Korono "- el conejo dijo con tono burlesco

La gata pelirroja sentia mas rabia asta que se tranquiliso y respiro ondo

" Ya bueno y korono que esta pasando de donde son esas sombras"

"Bueno la esta creando darkdanna porque su poder se esta desiquilibrando "-respondio korono mientras miraba si no habia mas sombras

"Quien es darkdanna"-pregunto neko

"Es la gata negra con ojos carmesi y Lightdenis es su hermana gemela de pelo blanco y ojos plateados"-Korono dijo mientras se lebantava

"Tonce asi se llama Tamish"-Neko dijo

"Tamish , que le paso a dark "-Korono pregunto mientras se sento alado de neko

"Bueno esque la encontramos tirada en el jardin chao y se golpeo en la cabeza dandole amnesia"

Korono puso una cara seria " Tengo que encontrarla osino podria destruir este muno y su hermana tambien si las dos se ponen bipolares , no quiero ni imaginarmelo- dijo despues se lebanto y miro a neko

"Bueno neko me tengo que ir a buscar a mi amiga , espero que no te atrapen las sombras "-dijo burlandose de neko

"Olle no me dejes aca , y yo tambien estoy buscando a mi amiga "- neko dijo en tono molesto

Korono se dio buelta y puso una cara atemorizante con ojos de oro opacos " Estabien ve con migo pero si las criaturas te atrapan no te rescatare "

Neko visto eso se sorprendio "Estabien no te preocupes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba tacami con su lanza

_Que hace calor haora , espero encontrarla luego_

La leoparda camino asta llegar donde estaba un edificio grande que tapaba la luz del sol , pero los vidrio del edificio estaban todos rotos

Tacami extrañada por eso entro al edificio para encontrarse a las personas inconcientes , algunas estaban en sus escritorios tirados y otras en el suelo

_Que habra pasado _

Ella empeso a mover a un ciervo que estaba tirado alfrente de la puerta con su maletin pero no se despertaba , nadien se despertaba

"Hola alguien se puede despertar aca , Que les paso"-grito tacami mientras tenia la esperanza de despertar a alguien

_¬_¬ mejor me voy de aca_

Tacami se fue del lugar dejando todo como estaba asta que escucha un ruido en la parte de atrás del edificio

_Nipa , usted le justa jugar con las sombras sin corazones?-pregunto una vos extraña de una niña chica_

"quien eres"-respondio tacami

_Je je je – _ella se mostro delante de tacami pero despues el cuerpo de la pequeña paresia que se estubiera rompiendo por rayos de luz y se convirtio en un moutro con dos cabeza echo de luz

"JA JA JA TE MATARE POR TENER OSCURIDAD"-grito con vos grave pero antes que pudiera atacarla unas sombras lo detienen

Ella aprovecha ese momento para escapar y se va para afuera pero lo que ve la sorprende , puras sombras peliando con moutros de oscuridad

Creo que conociste a mis amigos tacami – dijo tamish con ojos opacos color carmesi y con una sonriza inocente

Amigos de que hablas estan lastimando a toda la ciudad , dentenlos ase que se detengan "- grito tacami mientras miraba a tamish

Ja ja ja ja , no me interesa que le pase a la ciudad solo quiero buscar a la luz para extinguir su existencia-dijo tamish en forma atemorisante

"luz"-respondio tacami

A mi hermana gemela a quien mas crees y hare que este mundo se encuentre en la oscuridad , no crees que es genial amiga – tamish dijo mientras sonreia

"NO ES GENIAL , PORQUE ASES ESTO NOSOTROS CONFIABAMOS EN TI –grito tacamish mientra la apuntaba con su lanza

Pero tamish se aserca a ella confiadamente y susurra "_ayudame no puedo detenerme"_

Tacami no sabia que pasaba no la comprendia asta que la gata negra la mira casi llorando " Atacenla moutros oscuros" y se va

Unos de los moutro tenia alas endemoniadas y ojos rojos sangre , el otro tenia un martillo como mano y solo un ojo

Ella apunto la lanza a unos de los moutros y la tiro pero el la esquibo y agarraro la lanza

"Oh no te lo dije el que toca mi lanza se convierte en piedra , esta es la lanza sagrada "-Tacami dijo en tono de victoria mientras que el moutro se convertia en piedra

Pero el otro se le abalanso en sima de ella asiendo que tacami se caiga , antes que pudiera aser el golpe final la lanza lo ataco atravesandolo en el pecho

"Eso te pasa por meterte con migo" tacami dijo mientras que su lanza floto hacia ella

Pero antes que el moutro se moviera empeso a desapareser dejando un rastro de humo negro

_Eso fue raro , tamish que te pasa-_penso mientras miraba a los otros moutros y sombras oscuras peliando con otros colo blanco

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy se encontraba en un lugar serca de neko pero ella trataba de escapar de varias sombras que venian detrás de ella

_No podre escapar por mas tiempo que are _

Ella saco su martillo Piko-Piko y le pego a unas de las sombras pero salian cada ves mas

"que cosa son ustedes-casi grito la eriza

Son creasiones de la niñita – dijo rouge mientras se asercaba volando a amy

"de la niñita"-pregunto confundida amy mientras atacaba a otra sombra

De la gata negra los de G.U.N me mandaron a buscarla-Rouge respondio mientras golpeaba la sombra que estaba detrás de amy

"Maldicion son muchas sombras no podremos contra ellas"-la eriza respondio pero antes que la atacaran mas sombras otras sombras de luz ataca a las negras

"Es nuestra oportunidad , escapemos"-dijo rogue mientras volaba hacia un callejon y amy la seguia

"Rouge que esta pasando"

"bueno esque parece que la gata negra es la que esta ocasionando todo esto"-respondio la murcelagua

"Pero porque"-Amy dijo

" no lo se"- rouge dijo mientras lebantava las manos

_Porque tamish estara asiendo todo esto , no lo comprendo tendre que buscarla para ayudarla-_ penso amy mientras cerraba sus puños

"Jefe tenemos problemas haora hay mas sombras en la ciudad"- rouge le dijo a su comunicador

(….) nadien contesto y rouge trato de contactarse otra ves " Repito tenemos mas sombras en la ciudad "- ella dijo pero nadien le contesto

"Mierda debe haber interferencia "-dijo en tono molesto

Escuchaste eso –dijo amy alarmada por escuchar pasos

Si , escondete atrás de las cajas-respondio rouge

Las dos se escondieron pero se sentia un aire tenso , pero despues escucharon voces discutiendo

"Tonta"-dijo una voz de un niño aproximadamente 12 años

"Y tu , y no soy niña deverias ser tu el niño – respondio una voz conocida de una mujer

"Grr nose porque me tube que encontrar con tigo-grito la voz de niño

"Tonce porque me ayudaste"-grito la otra voz asta que los dos se pusieron a descansar en el callejon donde estaba rouge y amy

"Neko eres tu "-dijo amy mientras salia de su escondite y rouge tambien salio

"Oh amy que bueno que estas bien estaba tan preocupada"-dijo neko felismente

"Maldicion , haora tendre que lidiar con mas personas molestas"-Korono dijo en tono fastidiado mientras se daba vuelta

Neko quien es este amargado- Amy dijo mientras se ponia las manos en las caderas y mirandolo enojadamente al conejo

"El es korono un niño estupido , molesto y el conoce a tamish-respondio neko

"No soy un niño y no soy molesto , soy el que controla el tiempo en la galaxia y soy mayor que tu – grito korono a neko

"Mayor , si te ves un renacuajo – Rouge dijo mientras se asercaba a korono

"Tengo 120,000 años entienden solo que e utilizado mucha energuia para llegar a este mundo – dijo korono

Despues de oir eso todo calleron en estilo anime por la respuesta de korono asta que amy recupero la conpostura

"Y tonce usted sabe de donde viene tamish"pregunto amy

Claro en total soy como su primo para ellas – korono empeso a decir en tono arrogante mientras se apollaba la pared

"ellas"- dijo rouge en shock –_si una esta asiendo esto tonce dos seria el caos total_

Sip si son hermanas que son las que regularan la luz y oscuridad de la galaxia – korono dijo mientras estaba mirando a los pajaros cantaban una melodia trizte

"y yo soy el que controla las lineas del tiempo , no tendre tanto poder como ellas pero no soy el que tiene que estar apricionado en los limites de la luz y oscuridad para regularlos

Tonce tamish no es de este universo-dijo amy

Pero porque estan aca –pregunto rouge mientras observa si no hay mas moutros que los persigan

"No lo se – despues de eso korono se lebanta para molestar a neko

"Olle porque eres pelirroja"-pregunto

"Que te importa"-respondio molesta neko

"Fea , pareces manzana"- korono expreso en tono burlandose asta que amy lo golpea con su martillo haciendo que neko se ria

Ja ja ja haora tendras un chichon por bobo- dijo neko

"Para tener 120.000 años no te corportas de tu edad- susprio rouge

"T_T me dolio y para que me pegaste tonta eriza-dijo korono

"Para que molestas a neko , y deverias concentrarte si quieres ir a buscar a ….-despues de eso amy se quedo callada

A darkdanna y Lightdenis-respondio el conejo

Si –dijo amy

" Eso es verdad hay que encontrarlas pero sera dificil creo que en estos momentos estaran en el estado bipolar-suspiro korono

Todas dijieron ecepto rouge "Estado bipolar?

**Espero que les juste yo y mi hermana lo isimos entre las dos , desculpe por las gramatica **

**Y tengan feliz navidad y año nuevo**


	10. Chapter 10

Tails se encontraba en el primer piso del mall asta que unas personas empesaron a correr en direccion contraria

"Seños que pasa"-pregunto tails mientras corria junto con la multitud

"Hay , hay moutros que estan atacando – grito el hombre desesperado mientras corria

_Moutros?-penso Tails_

Despues de eso el zorro de dos colar se fue corriendo donde supuestamente estaban atacando pero no encontro nada solo gente que estaba insconciente

"Se encuentra bien- pregunto tails mientras movia a una señora pero no contestaba

Tails visto eso le toma el pulso "_esta estable , mejor lo dejare _

El zorro se fue caminando para ver que cosa era quien ataco a las personas asta que se encuentra con Knuckle que estaba peliando con algo

"Knuckle que haces si no hay nada"-pregunto tails confundido

"Cuidado Tails ellos son invisibles- grito knuckle mientras golpeaba algo

Tails se confundio pero atrás de el sintio algo pero lo esquibo

"_Nipaa , creo que eres mas fuerte que esperaba"-_ dijo una niña mientras aparecia delante de knuckle

Creo que llego tu fin , dime adonde esta dark- ella dijo mientras se convertia en un moutro brillante con garras plateadas afiladas y una cola con algo paresio a una navaja

"De que hablas , no conocemos a nadien que se llame dark-grito tails

Knuckle se lebanto pesadamente y trato de darle un golpe a al moutro "maldicion " dijo mientras que el moutro se puso en forma de humo y aparecio atrás del echidna , le pego con su cola

"Knuckle"- Tails miro asia el moutro " No dejare que le peges a un amigo mio "- luego el volo haciendo girar sus dos colas e iso una apatada hacia la cabeza del moutro

"GRRR maldicion , jejeje si encuentran a dark diganle que no se esconda igual LA MATAREMOS- grito y se fue dejando una cortina de humo

Tails vio eso y rapidamente se fue donde knuckle

"Te ecuentras bien"

"maldicion baje la guardia"- knuckle dijo mientras se lebantava – " Hay que encontrarla y rapido – _tengo que proteger a la master esmerald y tikal-_ penso

¿estado bipolar?

"Si , es cuando no pasan mucho tiempo juntas y su poder se descontrola tambien y causa que traten de atacarse una a otra- dijo korono cuando se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe de amy

"ya entiendo , tonce por eso ella estaba creando los moutros y sombras- Rouge dijo

"Si , pero yo la tengo que ayudar como el controlador del tiempo y como amigo de ellas las tengo que ayudar por eso traje esto"- Korono puso su mano en un bolsillo que ni se notaba pero no encontro nada asta que vio con mas cuidado y no habia nada

"QUE ADONDE ESTA"-

Que cosa , korono-pregunto neko

Korono se puso a llorar tiernamente – La piedra ocmallio- dijo mientras estaba llorando

"Aw te ves tan lindo cuando te pones haci – exclama amy cuando abrazaba al conejo fuertemente

"Meec .. edtax orcando-dijo con dificultad mientras se ponia morado

"Je je , amy aprietalo mas fuerte nomas – Neko puso una cara jugetona hacia el conejo pero este le debuelve una cara de enojo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow se encontraba corriendo en la parte central de la cuidad pero estaba decierto no como antes que habia una cantidad grande de personas o vehiculos

"_maldicion en todos los lugares hay mas de esas cosas"_

"¿shadow?-pregunto una voz

"quien eres "-grito shadow y se puso en pocision de pelea

"soy tacami – dijo la leoparda mientras se asercaba al erizo – as visto a los demas?

No aun no y tu as encontrado a tamish

Si – tacami dijo pero miro hacia el suelo – "ella es la que esta ocacionando esto y hay que detenerla

·Tacami cuidado"

¿Qué?-dijo tacami pero un moutro color blanco con una larga cola y garras trato de atacarla pero shadow lo detenio con un Caos Lanze

"maldicion baje mi guardia"- tacami se dijo a si misma y tiro su lanza asia el moutro incrustandosela

"_creo que son muy fuertes pero a la proxima me las pagaran "-_respondio el moutro y se fue en un az de luz

Creo que tendremos que descansar , cada ves salen mas de esas criaturas"-shadow dijo y empezo a caminar

Tacami visto eso se lebanto y siguio a shadow aun pensando sobre lo que dijo tamish ase rato

_Porque habra dicho eso-penso_

X xxxxxxxx xx xxxxxxx xx

Sonic se encontraba en la ciudad en la noche tratando de detener a las sombras pero siente un frio descomunal . ese frio provenia en la plaza de la pileta que se encontraba casi al medio de la ciudad

El erizo se aserco hacia el lugar asta que encontro una risa conocida .

_Jijijijiji hola sonic-__dijo tamish mientras se asercaba al erizo _

Tamish porfin te encuentro nos tenias preocupados –sonic dijo mientras le daba su peculiar sonriza

Pero tamish de detenio y empeso a reir mas fuerte – JA JA JA preocupados , Uh sonic ustedes ….

Sonic empezo a mirar de manera extraña hacia la gata pero ella le devolbio una mirada opaca sin emociones

Sonic –dijo tamish

Si

"yo se que tienes energuia oscura de las esmeraldas caos si te entrometes no dudare en hacer que tu mates a amy "- la gata negra dijo mientras que sonic no entendia lo que estaba pasando

"¡Que ¡ que estas diciendo –grito sonic en estado de shock

Pero tamish no le dijo nada mas e empeso a alejarse " Tu querida amy emm esta en peligro jajajaja eso suena bien , oh y si encuentras a mi hermana dile que no sea cobarde y que muestre su cara

_Sonic y crees que te la dejare facil – penso tamish , lebanto su mano y salieron unas sombras que rodearon a sonic_

**Que te diviertas con mis amigos hahahaha- **rio y desaparecio

Sonic no sabia que estaba pasando asta que unas de las sombra lo ataco pero el corrio rapidamente y le dio un combo

Pero unas de las sombras ataco a sonic por detrás , entro a su cuerpo y saliendo a la ves haciendo que el erizo quedara inmovil

q-que es esta sensacion – dijo sonic cuando trataba de moverse pero sentia algo como miedo ira y rabia al mismo tiempo

el se trato de lebantar denuevo pero habian desaparecido las sombras – _porque?-_se pregunto

Se fue del lugar a tratar de buscar a los demas y a amy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la base de eggman , se encontraba casi destruida por la gata blanca y becoe , decoe trataron de detenerla

"Matera la oscuridad"-dijo mientras hacia una bola de energuia

"matare a todos que tengan oscuridad-grito y apunto a eggman pero decoe y becoe la detubieron

"retirada chicos"-grito eggman y corrio hacia una capsula de emerguencia , los dos robot soltaron a lightdenis y se fueron corriendo hacia la capsula

_Estupidos , creen que pueden escapar pero igual los voy a encontrar-penso ella y empeso a reirse mas_

Invoco a cuatro moutros de luz con un gran tamaño "Vallan y agan que la luz gane"-grito

Despues se dio vuelta y empeso a irse del lugar dirijiendose a la ciudad

**Espero que les alla justado *-* haora que pasara ¿**

**Oh no aun ago esas preguntas ahhh **


End file.
